See Naruto? Someone really does love you
by Reaiaka
Summary: Kyuubi is causing trouble. Rated M to be on safe side and for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Here's what happens. I, Naruto, like Sakura. Sakura likes my rival Sasuke. Nobody likes me. I know, so sad, right? No one seems to realize my potential as a good ninja. Secretly I think Sasuke is a sexy beast and Sakura is just pretty. So like I said, no one likes me... or so I thought 'till about a year ago.

Sasuke: Hey!!! Dobe don't take all the credit. I'm telling the story too you know.

...2 months ago...

**...Naruto's Pov...**

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, I love Ramen!! RAMEN!!!"

It was a peaceful day in Konoha Village and I was expressing myself in the only way I knew how. By being loud and obnoxious. "RAMEN!!!"

"SHUT-UP NARUTO. Please!!!" That's Kakashi-sensei, my sensei. He's got his nose stuck in the stupid paradise book again. And if I'm not mistaken, is having a small nosebleed, too. Nasty little freak.

"But Sensei..." I whined, "I just expressing my love for ramen."

"But you giving everybody else a headache," Kakashi says.

With my ramen love down in the dumps, I sulk around the village and bother people. I've got nothing better to do and nobody is paying attention to me. After Sexy no jutsuing the Hokage for the 10th tome in 3 hours, I notice that I'm being followed. By whom or by what I did not know but it was creeping me out. Every time I took a step I would hear a shuffling of feet and when I would stop the shuffling would stop 2 seconds after words. These people or things had bad timing.

Well what it was followed me home. When I got into my house I looked out my window and alot of people were standing out side. I even saw Sasuke standing there with that sexy smirk he's always wearing. Sakura and Ino were trailing him (like usual).

I opened my window and poked my head out to get a better look. I noticed that some people in front were looking above me and growling. I looked up and there was Kakashi standing on my roof looking at me with such want and lust it scared me. I looked back down and some of the girls I made accidental eye contact with screamed my name until their faces turned blue and they fainted. What the hell was going on?

Finally, my eyes found Sasuke. He looked up at Kakashi, frowned, and jumped through my window pushing me back. He went to close the window but not before planting a kiss on my cheek and smirking at the people out side. All I heard was bodies hit the floor. I'm assuming they fainted.

"Ne Sasuke, what are you doing?!" I asked.

"Saving you from all the women and gay men outside," he replies calmly.

"Um, Sasuke? You're homophobe?" /if he is then there will be no chance of me ever getting to know him/ I'm thinking. He looks at me. I can tell that he is evaluating me to see if should tell the truth or not.

"No," he finally says. Plain and simple.

"Well since you're here would you like something to drink? I got orange soda, grape soda, coffee, pineapple orange juice, ginger ale, green tea, herbal tea, lemon tea, honey tea, ginger tea, and of course water," I asked. /This is so awkward. Apart from naming all the drinks my house, I have just embarrassed myself./ Sasuke give me an amused look.

"I'll just have water, thank you." /Oh SHIT!!! Sasuke just said thank you. And he said it to me!!! I need to walk away before I embarrass myself some more./

_**...couple of minutes later...**_

When I walk back into the living room I notice that my TV is on. I see Sasuke pick up the DVD remote. I then remember what's in the DVD player. Before I could stop him he turns it on and all you hear from the TV in 'When there's trouble you know who to call...TEEN TITANS' Sasuke turns off the DVD player and the TV an amused look crossing his feature. Then He starts to hum the song. Too much awkwardness for me...I faint.

_...dream sequence..._

"_I know what makes you who you are," said a voice. "I know that you want to be stronger. You want to harness the power that I will someday give you. You can't hide from me. Nobody but your self can save you. You know that no one loves you so what you see," images of the women outside flash through Naruto's mind, "what you see is all fake. Sasuke feels sorry for you so he will try and keep the women away. Don't take his kiss for anything else but sympathy and pity. You don't want that! I know what makes you, you. I am the Nine Tails Fox. Me and me only care for and know what's best for you. I'm the all powerful Kyuubi._

"_No..."Naruto whimpers, "that's not true. I know it's not true. This is my dream. For someone to love me. Sasuke might actually love me," his voice is rising now, "Some one loves me! **I KNOW!!**_

_...end dream sequence..._

**...Sasuke's Pov...**

Naruto starts to whimper in his sleep. He was mumbling the word 'no' over and over. He seemed to be having a nightmare. I picked him up and cradled him and stoked his hair, whispering soothing words in his ear. He calmed down.

He opened hi bright, blue eyes and looked up at me.

"Um..." he blushed "Sasuke I'm sorry. I mean this is awkward...embarrassing..." he blushed even deeper and tried to get up.

"No Naruto. I don't mind. Really. Are you hungry? I'll go make you some Ramen." His blush got even deeper. He was so cute. I let him go and he snuggled into the covers. Then he seemed to notice where we were.

"Ne Saske!!! We are not in my house. _Where are we_?!" He began to panic and jumped out of my bed only to realize he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers that said 'I'm gay! I'm proud! So deal with it!' He jumped back in my bed and put himself completely under the covers head and all.

"Wow Naruto!!" I start to laugh and he peeks out at me. "Naruto-kun are you that _modest_? We are both boys so jeez. Anyways I didn't wan to invade your privacy by going into your room so I brought you here. You were sweating so I took off your clothes and washed them. Gomen, it seems I invaded you privacy anyways, You've been out for three hours."

**...Naruto's Pov...**

And with that he turned and left the room. I could hear him snickering all the way down the hallway and down the stairs muttering something about being modest. That jerk gets on my nerves sometimes. Then I felt something nagging me at the back of my mind. I had it!! Sasuke just said sorry!!! Wow... I got out of the bed got dressed then proceeded to dance with joy in the middle of the room. /Wait...what room is this?/ It was a pretty big room with maroon covered walls and a comfortable as hell purple carpet. The bed was a master bed with velvet maroon colors and red pillows. There was a personal bathroom beautiful shades of green everywhere. The tub, the sink, and the toilet were all green marble with gold and silver faucets and handles. The tiles that covered the wall and floor were olivine. Even his towel and wash cloth were green.

The thing that surprised me most about the room (besides the frilly red curtains) was that in a corner of this room was the biggest pile of plushy dolls and teddy bears I had ever seen. There were all different kinds, yet they looked really familiar. Then noticed the reason was because a few were shaped like Neji, and Choji, and Ino, and Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Hokage, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Gaara...There were at least one or more dolls that shaped like everyone we knew including enemy too. Itachi's looked scary.

There were a lot shaped like me. My favorite one was the one that had me eating a bowl of ramen. It had nine fox tails and fix ears. It was really cute. I picked it up and hugged it real tight. I liked that one a lot.

"Like what you see?" /Oh Shit, Sasuke!!/ I turn around with the Chibi still in my hands. I had been caught. /He's gonna kill me/

"Um...uh...umm...heh heh...Sasuke!!! Nice to see you're back from you kitchen trip. Heh heh"

**...Sasuku Pov...**

I stood there waiting for him to stop babbling like and idiot and shut up. When he did, we stood there just staring at each other.

**_(A/N: From here there is gonna be males touching and kissing and groping each other. Why do you think it's rated M? Neways just warning you in case you don't wanna read._**

His blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul. The way he was looking at me seemed like he wanted me but thought he could not have me. Oh how my little Chibi was clueless. I loved him so much. I set the Ramen bowl down at my feet, stepped over it, and walked up to Naruto. He seemed to be watching my every action because he didn't move. I put my face right in front of his. In two seconds, that's all it took was 2 seconds, we were kissing. Neither of us pulled away.

**...Naruto's Pov...**

His lips were so soft. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to have more. We still had our eyes open watching, waiting for the other to make a move...which is just what I did.

**...Sasuke's Pov...**

Naruto dropped his Chibi-self and stepped closer to wrapping his arms around my neck and standing on his toes because I was taller. I wrapped my arms around his waist. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I let him in. The moment out tongues touched it was if a spark of electricity went through me. The heat. The passion. The lust. It was taking over my senses and all could think, taste, see, feel was Naruto. I took a step forward and he took a step back. We kept doing this until we fell on my bed. Our hands started to roam touching, feeling on another.

**...Naruto pov...**

Oh the passion. Every time he touched I could feel all his emotions run through me. I couldn't breath. I broke the kiss and gasped for breath. Sasuke did the same. The clothes are in the way they must come off. He must have been thinking the same thing because when I reached for his shirt he had reached for mine. He let go of mine and I pulled hid shirt over his head and tossed somewhere across the room. He got off me and let me lay full body on the bed. He then straddled me and took control. Seems Sasuke is the Seme.

**...Sasuke pov...**

I held his hand above his head and kissed him. At first he was surprised but he just relaxed and let me do what my instincts told to. I released on of his hand and it automatically wrapped around my neck pulling my closer and deepening the kiss. I broke the kiss and lifted his shirt over his head. Now the pants. Now once again he was in nothing but his boxers and his forehead protector.

I kissed and licked and nibbled on his neck earning me a few whimpers. I trialed a path of kisses down his neck and down his chest noticing the exceptionally large bulge in his pants. I was about to pull Naruto-kun's boxers down when suddenly a large dark figure burst in through the window above my head.

_**(A/N: scene done you can continue reading now)**_

**...Naruto pov...**

/What the hell was that?! It just scared me shitless/

"What the hell are you doing to Naruto?" asked the dark figure. Sasuke got off the bed and turned a light on. I hadn't even noticed that it had turned from day to night while I here.

The moment the light came on the dark figure took on the shape and colors of Kakashi-sensei.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sasuke replied. He was expression less like always.

"I'm saving Naruto-Kun from being deflowered by the likes of you. This, if I'm correct and I always am, would be his first time." Kakashi was eyeing Sasuke like he was trying to keep from killing the raven haired boy in front of him.

I sat up from the bed and got off. I retrieved my clothes and the chibi and the now cold bowl of ramen. I put the bowl on the table and got dressed handing Sasuke his shirt. Me and my chibi-self then sat down in between Sasuke and Kakashi before either pounced the other.

"blah blah Naruto blah blah uchiha blah blah kill..."

All of the sudden the sound of screaming girls could be heard from downstairs. Since I had Fox hearing, lets all thank Kyuubi for that, I could hear what those idiotic women were creaming about. _**"Let go of our dear Naruto-Kun!!!!" "Don't worry we'll save you!!!" "He's straight not some fag!!!" "Let him go!!"**_ Feh, little did they know.

"Heh," Kakashi chuckled

What the hell is so funny?" I spat. I was getting frustrated with them because they were just staring at each other not saying a word.

"I hope you like your present Naruto-kun. You wanted to be loved, I got people to love you. They came to save you and love you the right way." Just then he laughed like a maniac and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here it is. The 2nd chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had a serious case of writers block!!! Boy was that annoying. Also I'm sorry that's it's so short. Gomenasai!!_ T.T

_Reaiaka_

_**Sasukes POV**_

And then we had to deal with all the girls downstairs. Girls are annoying did you know that? Apparently, I'm 'the most sexyest guy in school' and 'to die for'. I can't go anywhere without having a group of fangirls following me. And Itachi wonders why I'm gay.

But, for once, the girls are after someone else. I know how to get rid of then tho'

_**Naruto's POV**_

I glanced up at Sasuke and he had this look on his face like he was planning something. Then he did something totally surprising. He opened a drawer and pulled out a gun. Then he grabbed me, put me in a headlock, and dragged me down stairs laughing like a maniac all the way down. When we get the bottom he kicks the front door open and we face a whole crowd of girls in reaveling or kinky clothes.

"What the hell?!" I yell surprised.

Sasuke tensed for a minute then held the gun to my head and screamed, "Back up or Naruto-chan gets it!!" Unfortunatly none of the girls heard him they just saw the gun so they began to scream and try to push past one another to get through the door. A look of fear crossed Sasukes features then he sighed in irritation kicked the door closed and put so many locks on it I lost count at 43.

"A little paranoid, Sasuke-kun?" I snickerd.

"Shut up!!"

I laughed out loud and he shot me a look that could kill. It was cute.

He grabbed me again and dragged me upstairs. He opened the already broken window in his room and sent his charka to his feet so ho could stand on the wall out side. He told me to do the same.

We climbed outside and stood on the wall looking don on the girls below us. They looked up at us and screamed cause they saw the gun. Some girls fainted because they were so frightened. I felt a little bad for them but whatever. These girls needed to leave me alone.

"Leave now or I'll shoot him!!!" Sasuke yelled. All the girls got quiet. They looked at me and I put on my best frightend look. Slowly they started to back away and they were gone. It was just me and Sasuke. He climbed back through his window, sat on his bed and sighed. I climbed in after him but I fell on his bed and rolled off onto the floor. He chuckled then lay back on his bed then something rumbled.

"Whoops sorry. I'm hungry," I said. He smiled then led me downstairs to the kitchen. He made a Huge bowl of Ramen and we shared it. During our meal we talked and we laughed. It was just the two of us and Sasuke seemed so relaxed. After dinner we sat on the couch and feel asleep in each others arms watching Teen Titans.

_Sasuke dream sequence_

_He was running. Running from Kami only knew what but he felt so scared. He didn't know what to do. Keep running or look back to see if anything was following him. He just kept running. A voice rang out in his head, "Sasuke...It's me. Long time no see little brother. I missed you. I miss the way I used to mess with your head. I missed the way I used to touch you. I miss you. I'm comeing for you. No matter how much you run I will always be there. Naruto can't save you either. Kyuubi and I are teaming up and taking you two down. I'll be seeing you little brother. Bye..."_

_end dream sequence_


End file.
